Hela Hatfield
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Helena Potter's parents are murdered by Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore take her to America, to West Virginia, to be raised by her great-uncle, Jim Vance. FemHarry. Eventual Cap/Helena. T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Hatfield's & McCoy's.**

**A few things readers should know. This story features FemHarry, Helena 'Hela' Potter. And it will, eventually, have a Helena/Cap pairing. I am also moving the timeline of the Harry Potter world back so that Hela's Hogwarts years take place before the Feud really kicks off. Also, Petunia and the Dursleys, while I may mention them at some point (I really don't know if I will at any point or not) will NOT be related to Hela.**

**I do not plan on putting in any lemons, though that may change later on. Thus this story will be Teen, for violence and language.**

**Now, I would like to make two apologies, in advance. The first is to anyone, especially descendants of the actual Hatfield's and McCoy's, which happen to read this story and are offended by it. This story is based off the Mini-Series, NOT the actual feud. Thus my characters will not be historically accurate.**

**The second is to the readers that notice I am starting yet another story without finishing my current ones. I am posting it for two reasons, one is that I would like some feedback, which I will ask about at the end of this chapter. The other is that today I noticed, for the first time, that had put up a Hatfield's & McCoy's section, and that there were no crossovers yet posted.**

**By posting this, I get those bragging rights, minor and inconsequential as they may seem, for being the first.**

**Prologue**

**November 2, 1865**

Jim Vance was disturbed from his sleep by a knock on the door to his cabin and a growl from Mr. Howls, his hound dog mutt.

Grabbing his pistol, he slowly made his way to his window, peaking out, he noticed an old man, with a long white beard and a bright purple suit standing on his porch, there was a bundle of what appeared to be blankets held in his arms.

"What the devil?" he muttered to himself. A bit louder he called, "Who's there?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," the man said.

Jim didn't recognize the name, so he kept his pistol ready as he opened the door. Looking the man, he noticed the bundle was a sleeping baby. "What you want this time of night?" Jim asked. "And what's with the kid?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "May I come in Mr. Vance?" he asked. "It's a cold night, and the explanation is quite long."

Grunting, Jim stepped aside, allowing the man to enter his home. Gesturing for Mr. Howls to stand down, the dog moved to its bed in the corner. "Don't suppose you can put some wood in the fireplace while I go put some britches on," he said, indicating his nightshirt.

The other man smiled, "Of course, I'm afraid I forgot about the time difference when I arrived here."

Jim gave him an odd look, before retreating into his room, still wary of the strange man in his home. When he came out a few minutes later, having put on a pair of pants, and his holster, he noticed the fire was roaring, and his lamps had been lit, illuminating the room. Dumbledore was sitting at his table, while the child was now laying in a crib beside him, which confused the West Virginian as he didn't have a crib, and his guest hadn't been carrying one. "So Mr. Dumbledore, care to explain why you're here now?" he asked as he sat down across from the man.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "How much contact did you have with your sister Helen?" he asked.

Jim shook his head, "Not much. She left for England not long after I was born," he explained.

"Did you know she had a daughter?"

"Yeah, Lily," Jim said frowning. "What's this got to do with anything?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Mr. Vance, I'm sorry to tell you, but Lily, along with her husband, James Potter, were murdered last night. This," he gestured to the child in the crib, "is their daughter Helena Rose. As her closest living relative, I hoped you would be willing to take her in."

"Wait a minute," Jim said, holding up his hand. "Last I knew, Lily lived in England. If she was done murdered last night, how the hell did you get here so fast?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled, "Tell me Mr. Vance, do you believe in magic?"

000000000000000000

The next morning, after dressing and saddling his horse, Jim carefully cradled his great-niece in one arm, before setting out to his nephew's, Devil Anse Hatfield, house. As always, Mr. Howls followed him. He arrived in time to find Anse hitching his horses to his wagon.

"Lo Anse," Jim called, drawing his family head's attention to him and Helena.

Anse took his pipe out of his mouth. "Morning Jim, shouldn't you be on your way to the camp?" he asked, referring to the timber camp he ran and Jim, along with much of the rest of his family, worked at. "And what the devil you got there?" he gestured to Helena, who was bundled in blankets against the cool morning air.

"This here's your cousin Helena," Jim informed him. "With her parents and grandparents dead, I got custody of her just last night. A family friend of her parents showed up and explained what happened to me," he added when Anse came up beside him for a closer look.

Anse smiled at the black haired little girl. Her green eyes reminded him of a pasture in spring, though he frowned when he noticed the lightning-bolt scar on her brow. "Whose is she?" he asked.

"My sister Helen was her grandma," Vance explained, carefully stepping down from his horse with the girl. "And Helena here is her daughter Lily's. Apparently, Lily and her husband was done murdered. I was hoping Lavicy'd be willing to watch her whilst I work."

Anse smiled as he placed his pipe back in his mouth. "I'm sure she'd be willing. And I'm sure Will will enjoy a playmate. She looks to be about his age?"

"She's a couple months younger. Born the thirty-first of July."

Anse patted his uncle on the back. "Well let's go inside and introduce Helena to the family," he said with a smile.

As they walked into the house, Anse thought, 'Maybe this will calm Jim down a bit.'

0000000000000

**Hope you liked the start.**

**Now, I am going to put a poll up on my profile regarding this, but here is where I need some input on. I am torn between Voldemort dying permanently on the night he tried to kill Hela, or returning and hunting her down. There will still be some drama in Hela's Hogwart's years, but that will be a secret.**

**The poll will be open until Hela steps into Hogwarts in this story, which will be in chapter three or four.**

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**10 years later**

Helena Potter smiled as she watched her friend and cousin William hit the target he had set up. The blond-haired boy was a natural with a rifle, which was probably why his pa allowed him to waste the bullets to practice.

Smirking, her cousin turned to her and held out his 1866 Winchester rifle to her, "See if you can beat that Helena."

Helena snorted, but didn't take the rifle from him, "No thank you Will. I already know I can't beat that." She smiled as she pulled the Navy Colt pistol her Uncle Jim had given her. "But I bet I can beat you with this."

Will snorted. "I believe it's my turn to say no thank you," he said with a smile.

Helena wasn't a typical girl, much to the ire of Lavicy Hatfield and the rest of the females in her family. Her Uncle Jim hadn't known how to raise a child when he took her in, let alone a girl. So he raised her as he would a boy. The result was that she, quite scandalously, wore shirts and britches instead of dresses, not to mention she fought, shot, and hunted just as well as any of her male cousins.

Lavicy had tried to get Helena to behave more like a proper lady, and had ensured that she had at least a few womanly skills. But after she turned five, and Jim decided she was old enough to accompany him to, if not work at, cousin Anse's timber camp, Lavicy had been hard pressed to counter Uncle Jim's influence, even with the rest of their female kin helping when they could.

Lavicy had finally just given up when, at the age of eight, she broke her cousin Johnse's nose after the ten year old insisted that, as a girl, she couldn't shoot.

Despite the fact that, after it healed, his nose was actually straighter, Johnse hadn't forgiven her for it. While his brother Will, her best friend, found it hilarious, especially as he had tried to get Johnse to shut up before he said it.

"Helena! Will! Johnse!" Lavicy called. "Dinner!"

The two ten-year olds quickly ran to the house. Part-way there, they were joined by Will's brother.

Helena ignored Lavicy's look of disapproval as she entered. No doubt she wanted Helena to change out of the britches and shirt she was wearing and put on a dress like a lady should, but the older woman just settled for shaking her head as the two children joined their family at the table. Wall and Good 'Lias Hatfield were also present. Ellison was supposed to be here as well, but his son Cotton-Top was ill, so the youngest of the four brothers was absent.

Anse smiled at her and Will as they sat down, the pipe in his mouth making the smile appear crooked. "So," Anse asked, "who's the better shot?"

Will smiled as he answered, "I am Pa."

"Only with a rifle," Helena pointed out, glaring at her friend. "He can't beat me with a pistol."

"Well, both have their place," Wall acknowledged with a smile, no doubt so that he wouldn't appear to take a side.

Anse took his pipe out of his mouth and asked, "What about you Johnse, how'd you shoot?"

Johnse shrugged and remained silent, earning him a light smack from his mother who was setting food on the table. "You answer your father when he ask you a question," she reprimanded.

"I didn't shoot," Johnse admitted.

"I see," Anse said neutrally, putting his pipe back in his mouth. He gave Johnse a look, but didn't say anymore on the subject.

Jim wasn't so polite. "Why not?" he asked, somewhat amused. "You afraid to get shown up by a girl?"

"I can out-shoot Helena anytime," Johnse defended himself. "I just didn't wanna shoot."

"That so boy?" Jim asked. He looked over at Anse and smiled.

Anse sighed before looking at Helena and smiling. "'Fore I forget, if I understand correctly, today's someone's birthday."

Helena smiled. "It is," she said enthusiastically.

"Well then it seems we got a birthday girl here," Wall said with a smile. "How old are you then girl?"

"Eleven, just like Will."

Wall whistled. "You're getting old. Soon you'll be old enough to marry. But I digress." He looked over at 'Lias and his brother smiled as he slid a box over to Helena. "This is from "Lias and I. Happy birthday."

Helena smiled. "Thanks Wall, 'Lias," she said as she opened the box.

She gasped as she opened the box and saw, sitting inside, two new revolvers. But just not any revolvers. "Are these LeMat's?" she asked amazed.

"You bet," 'Lias assured her. "Uncle Jim mentioned you'd been eying one when you went to town. Wall and I decided to save you the trouble saving up for it and got you a second as well."

Helena reverently removed one of the ten-shot pistols from their case. They were the rarer pin-fire model, chambered for nine .44 cartridges. Below the main barrel rested the 16 gauge smooth-bore shotgun barrel. The metal was dark, and the curved hand-grips were made of polished wood. "They're beautiful," she whispered. Looking up at her family, specifically her Uncle and Anse, she asked, "Can I go try them out?"

The men chuckled and Anse answered, "I don't mind, so long as it's fine with Uncle Jim."

Jim smiled. "After dinner," he acknowledged. "And," he continued, "after your gift from Anse and me. Which you will get after you eat."

0000000000000

After dinner, Anse and Jim led Helena, Will, Johnse, Wall, and 'Lias to the barn.

Opening the doors, Anse and Jim led the children to one of the stalls, the noise of a barking puppy could be heard. And sure enough, Anse and Jim showed the children a pup, one that obviously a mutt.

"She's a Spaniel, part Cocker and English," Anse explained. Picking up the dog with dark golden patches on her white fur, he handed her to Helena.

"She's mine?" Helena asked amazed as she cradled the pup. Looking up at Jim she asked, "But what about Mr. Howls?"

Jim smiled. "That's why she's a she. He won't have no trouble being around a lady."

"What you gonna name her?" Will asked.

Helena was silent for a moment a she thought. Noticing a few colored spots on her nose that reminded her of freckles, Helena grinned and said, "Freckles. That'll be her name."

Johnse snorted, but he was generally ignored, except by Anse and Jim. Anse gave his son a look of chastisement, while Jim glared at him.

"I think it's a fine name," Will said.

Helena smiled at Will.

"Why don't ya leave Freckles here," Anse suggested. "Least 'till you're done shootin."

"Okay," Helena acknowledged. She didn't want to accidentally shoot her new pup after-all. Especially since, unlike Mr. Howls, she hadn't been trained yet. Carefully, she set the puppy back down in the stall, telling her, "I'll be back soon, promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anse led them out and set up a spare board in the ground as a target.

As he did so, Wall and 'Lias made their way out to watch.

Returning to the group, Anse told Helena with a slight grin, "Let's see what ya got."

Helena pulled out one of the pistols from its holster, the left hand holster. Switching it to her right hand, she lifted it up to aim. It was heavy than her Colt, and Helena took her time aiming, using her free hand to help support the heavier firearm.

Pulling back the hammer, she fired. One shot, then two, until all eight (for safety reason she'd left one chamber empty) .44 rounds were fired.

And nine holes appeared in the board.

Flipping the hammer to fire the shotgun, she pulled the trigger again, and grimaced at the force of the recoil, the shot missing. Frowning, she put the pistol back in its holster.

"Not bad," Uncle Jim assured her. "Ya just gotta get used to that buck-and-ball."

Taking a breath, she pulled the right pistol with one hand, and fired as fast as she could, emptying the eight rounds in a matter of seconds. Without a second's hesitation, she flipped the hammer, and unloaded the second barrel.

Every shot hit, the shotgun blast blowing off the top of the board. Grinning, she looked at the man that raised her. "Better?" she asked, smiling.

Jim and the other men chuckled.

Will put his arm around her shoulder. "Great shooting," he told her happily.

Helena smiled, "Thanks Will."

Both children were ignorant of the looks they were receiving from the adults, or the frown from Johnse

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Returning to their cabin, riding their two horses, Jim and Helena were followed by Mr. Howls. Freckles was carefully carried by Jim so that Helena could focus on controlling her horse.

Upon reaching their home, Jim stopped his horse, along with Helena. He pulled his pistol, and was pleased to see Helena follow his lead. "Stay here," he ordered his niece.

Trotting his horse forward, making sure to keep it and himself between his niece and the porch, he kept the gun pointed at the woman standing in front of his door.

She was tall, with black hair that fell in curls down her back, and a regal, beautiful face. Her grey eyes held a dangerous glint. She wore a form fitting black dress, and was watching him and his niece intently.

"Who're you?" he demanded.

Grinning she answered, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review, and Check Out my Challenges (In My Forum), and the Stories I have Up for Adoption under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
